Por Compromiso
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Maluk Casannova, nieto de Hannival Casannova, un hombre solitario que sigue las reglas de su familia, se ve obligado a casarse por negocios con una muchacha, hija de unos mayores narcos de América. ¿Podrá esta pareja enamorarse o tendrá que vivir por siempre en un infierno?
1. Chapter 1

**La historia como los personajes son de NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA, excepto los conocidos por la Saga Crepúsculo. **

**Fanfic sobre Maluk Casannova, nieto del poderoso Hannival Casannova. Esperamos sus comentarios sobre esta historia.**

**Saludos. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Respire hondo, estaba un poco cansada de todo. Yo quería mucho a mi padre pero últimamente esa manía de casarme me estaba hartando, bastante.

Me deje caer en la cama y mire fijamente por la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par.

Lance un largo suspiro mirando hacia la selva que rodeaba la casa donde había nacido, crecido y sido criada.

¿Quién era?, era fácil decirlo. Era la hija de un narco, buscado por el FBI, La DEA, Interpol, el ejército. Unos de los hombres más ricos del mundo. Todos decían que mi padre era una mala persona, pero yo lo conocía realmente bien. Y sabía que todos estaban equivocados. El gobierno había puesto una recompensa millonaria por alguna persona que podía ofrecer algún dato para su captura.

Mi padre había nacido en Colombia, y su padre, es decir mi abuelo, era igual que el. Pero al morir y dejar a su "heredero" mi padre aumento su territorio, y hoy en ida manejaba toda Sudamérica, parte de América Central. Todos sus clubs y empresas eran tapaderas por su verdadero trabajo.

Solo unos pocos lo conocían en persona y si algunos le veían el rostro, y el no lo autorizaba terminaba muerto.

¿Cómo sabia todo esto?, era a un mas fácil. Porque deseaba ocupar su cargo, pero al ser mujer no podía. Y eso en verdad me molestaba muchísimo. El decía que yo estaba para algo a un mejor.

Nuestra casa estaba en medio de la selva, rodeaba de vegetación, y era una auténtica fortaleza.

Frote mi rostro con mis manos.

En unos días cumplía 17 años. Y el único regalo que quería mi padre me lo negaba, era un asco.

Me levante de la cama, y salí de mi habitación caminando por mi casa. La cual era impensa. Llena de pasillos y habitaciones. Baje las escaleras para ir al salón y antes de entrar pude escuchar a mi padre hablando con Black, su hombre de confianza, y su mejor amigo. O mejor dicho hermano.

-Duque Casannova quiere hablarte, dice que tiene negocio que proponerte -le dijo Black a mi padre.

Me escondí para que no pudieran verme y escuchar mejor.

-he odio hablar de Duque -le contesto mi padre.

-sí, es como Dios en su tierra -.

-también he odio eso -mi padre rio -yo soy un Dios en mi tierra, y eso todos lo saben -.

-lo saben Vikingo, por eso quiere hablarte -.

Por unos segundos no se escucho más nada.

-Hablare con el -.

**(Pov Maluk)**

Últimamente todo se estaba volviendo aburrido.

Necesitaba un poco de diversión.

Esta noche saldría a unos de los clubs... y vería que tal. Lo único que hacia era trabajar en el hospital y no precisamente como médico, y después estudiar.

Tal vez mi madre tenía razón y necesitaba salir un poco más.

Quería que esta reunión terminara rápido. Siempre era lo mismo, todos reunidos en el despacho de Duque.

Hakon mirando a todos lados sin prestar atención, los demás en sus propios pensamientos.

Todos ya estaban casados, solo faltaba yo, pero en cada mujer que me fijaba no era la indicada.

-¿qué ha pasado con el colombiano? -.

Eso si era mi interés, preste atención a duque.

-he hablado con él, podemos llegar hacer negocios -.

-¿y eso es bueno? -pregunto Hakon -.

-sí, tanto para él como para nosotros -.

-¿cuándo vendrá? -pregunto V.

-no vendrá, Hannival viajara -.

-¿eso es seguro? -pregunto mi padre.

-lo es Verio, el no quiere problema y nosotros tampoco -.

-puede viajar el -.

-no lo hará, y si no nos adelantamos nosotros otro clan lo hará -.

Mi padre asintió.

-esta noche viajare, Verio vendrá conmigo -le dijo mi abuelo a duque.

-también ira Maluk -.

-por supuesto padre -le conteste -.

-yo también iré -dijo Troy -.

Duque asintió.

_"esperaba que este viaje fuese divertido o me pegaría un balazo" _


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

La ginebra que bebe mi abuelo, es como aguarrás con gasolina, te quema mientras pasa.

Mi padre siempre dijo que un hombre se define por la copa que sostiene su mano. Y que ese tipo de bebida era como el abuelo y como Troy, como si tragases fuego.

Mi padre bebía lo mismo que él y aún que yo había intentado beber lo mismo no pude, mi padre me dijo que eso era normal y que con los años mi garganta se adaptaría al alcohol.

Bebí mi copa de whisky escocés y esperé a que en aquel bar me sirviesen otra. Mi abuelo iba vestido con un traje oscuro y un sombrero de caballero del mismo color, Troy optó por un traje negro y mi padre por uno muy parecido al de mi abuelo pero de color marrón oscuro, en cuanto a mí, una camisa y unos pantalones de traje verde oscuros eran suficientes, por el momento.

Y es que en esa ciudad era imposible llevar un traje, hacía mucho calor. El viaje había sido como siempre era, estaba aprendiendo los entresijos del negocio de las manos expertas de mi padre y mi abuelo, también de Troy el cual consideraba como el hermano de mi abuelo.

-¿Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunté a mi padre en un susurro-.

-Estamos esperando a un intermediario, él vendrá con la cita para poder hablar con el colombiano-.

-Ah... ¿crees que esto es lo mejor para el negocio abuelo?-.

-Maluk, en el negocio no se pueden creer las cosas, hay que saberlo, claro que lo es, esto significa expansión, pero son gente con otras maneras de pensar así que hay que acatar sus normas estando en este terreno, para que cuando ellos vengan a Italia acaten nuestras normas que son bastantes, digamos que ellos son muy simples, visten como salidos de una película de Tarantino-.

Tuve que reprimir la risa.

Un hombre grande y gordo lleno de tatuajes se sentó a nuestro lado, le pasó a mi padre un papel y mi padre asintió a los pocos minutos el hombre que apestaba a cerveza barata se fue...

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero...?- dijo mi abuelo-.

Asentí, mafiosos sin ninguna clase.

-Esperemos que el jefe posea lo que a este le falta- dijo mi padre mirando la dirección-.

El móvil de mi abuelo sonó con una melodía que no reconocí... parecía un piano pero alegre.

-ya me ha vuelto a cambiar la música del móvil- susurró para si mismo- hola peque...-.

Así que era mi abuela, se comportaba como una niña.

-..si peque... claro que si... si...-.

Era la única vez en todo el día en el que veía a mi abuelo decir "si" más de tres veces seguidas.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Tuve que tragar mis propias palabras para prácticamente no escupirlas. Ya había dejado de contar las horas que estábamos viajando en esta puta camioneta.

Debía reconocer que era un modelo moderno, un RAM 1500 2013, de color negro con los cristales tintados. Otra nos seguía prácticamente pegada a nosotros.

Estaba anocheciendo mientras seguíamos por una carretera de tierra, solo veía arboles, y más arboles. Me preguntaba donde mierda estábamos yendo.

Mi padre, mi abuelo y Troy estaban lo más tranquilos. Los tres hablando por whatsapp, seguramente con sus mujeres. En cambio yo seguía mirando los putos arboles.

Ya me imaginaba donde estábamos yendo. A una casa donde no había luz, ni agua... ni nada. Donde los animales estaban dentro... seguramente que la casa de Hakon y Xinia era más limpia que el lugar donde estábamos llegando.

Cerré los ojos por un momento intentando hacerme la idea, mi padre decía que debíamos seguir sus reglas-costumbres pero tenía un solo defecto, en realidad no era un defecto. Si no una virtud, y era que no podía disimular cuando algo no me gustaba.

Sentí como la camioneta se detuvo, y abrí mis ojos al instante.

Todos guardaron sus móviles y bajaron de la camioneta junto al hombre que nos estaba esperándonos. Un tal Jacob Black. Baje de la camioneta mirando hacia delante.

Me sorprendí a mi mismo al ver lo que estaba viendo. Un camino de piedra donde entraban los coches, y sequía por un inmenso jardín, totalmente arreglado y con varios tipos de flores que frente al mismo estaba una inmensa hacienda la cual era de dos pisos. Pero seguramente tenía un gran sótano, o varios sótanos. La cual tenia el techo con las tejas rojas y la hacienda pintada de un color blanco. De lejos de pareció ver una capilla, pero no pude estar seguro. Era de noche y no distinguía a la perfección.

Seguí a mi padre subiendo las escaleras principales buscando alguna imperfección pero no pude encontrar nada. Al entrar a la haciendo pude sentir como entraba en otra época, toda la decoración era de un estilo barroco, y debía admitir que estaba bien decorada. O el tipo sabia de decoración algo que dudaba, o alguien lo ayudo que era lo más probable. El tal Black nos guió hasta un salón, allí un hombre vestido con un traje. Y de nuevo no pude encontrar alguna imperfección.

**(Pov Halyna)**

Mire por la ventana como Jacob bajaba de la camioneta con otros hombres. Esos debían ser los invitados de mi padre.

Camine fuera de la habitación y camine por el pasillo. Mire como las sirvientas estaban de aquí para allá preparando las habitaciones, seguramente eran importante.

Mi padre nunca invitaba a nadie a casa.

Baje las escaleras y escuche como mi padre estaba hablando con otras personas en el salón principal de casa. Dude sin ir o no, podría ir hasta los establos y buscar a mi caballo para salir a cabalgar pero si o si tendría que pasar por el salón y me verían.

Suspire, qué más daba. Aparte de soportar a los invitados tenía que soportar una fiesta de cumpleaños la cual no quería pero mi padre no me escuchaba.

Fui despacio hasta el salón, y al entrar me pare en seco dando un paso hacia atrás hacia atrás mirando a los hombres que había allí junto a mi padre.

Uno tenía su rostro totalmente tatuado y su cráneo. El otro tenía su cabello un poco más largo en el centro, y en sus lados rapados con unos tatuajes en las manos y el cuello. A su lado había otro hombre igual a él. Y por ultimo había un chico, no. Era un hombre con el cabello color negro, muy corto y a los lados rapados, sus ojos...sus ojos me miraban fijamente. Tenía su cuello tatuado como los dos como sus manos.

-hija... -dijo mi padre y automáticamente lo mire-.


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPITULO 4**_

**(Pov Hannival)**

Puse en mis labios el cigarrillo y miré al hombre que tenía frente a mí, no parecía un pordiosero pero sinceramente, tampoco es que llegase a una categoría demasiado... alta.

-Bien, el negocio es un trueque, muñecas por zapatos- dijo-.

Este lenguaje codificado era muy banal, pero bueno, toda precaución es poca.

-Ella es mi hija, mi única hija- aclaró el colombiano- también entra en el trato-.

-¿Que propone?-.

-Hannival, conozco muy bien a los Casannova y se de ti, todo lo que quiero y puedo saber, así que quiero que se case con tu nieto, el soltero-.

-En mi familia no es aprobada la bigamia, aquí si por lo que se-.

-Si, en la mía es normal-.

-Vaya...- dijo Troy respirando hondo-.

-En la mía no-.

-Otro motivo por el cual me gustaría que mi hija formase parte de tu familia-.

-Está bien, mi hijo está soltero y estoy seguro de que no se opondrá- dijo Verio-.

Estrechamos nuestras manos con él y este me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Ahora hablemos de negocios-.

**(Pov Maluk)**

Me habían pedido que esperase fuera y vigilar, a la hija del narco estaba sentada en las escaleras y encendía un cigarrillo. Estaba muy atenta mirando su móvil.

-¿Tu quien eres?- dijo ella distraídamente-.

-Soy el hijo de Verio Casannova, y nieto de Hannival Casannova-.

-Vaya... parece que lo tengas aprendido de memoria-.

Le sonreí y encendí un cigarrillo.

-Deberían de amordazarte nena, hablas demasiado-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Me has odio... hablas demasiado-.

-¿Y me harás callar tú?-.

-Eres una zorra que se ofrece al primer tío nuevo que aparece en su casa ¿nena?-.

-COMO TE ATREVES-.

-oh... no sabes de lo que soy capaz-.

Esa chiquilla se acercó dispuesta a darme un guantazo con su mano pero la paré y al momento mi abuelo abrió la puerta del despacho y salió con él.

-Maluk- dijo-.

-¿Si?- solté la muñeca de la chica-.

-Ella se casará contigo-.

-¿Eso lo dispone mi padre?-.

Mi abuelo asintió.

-Así será- dije mirándola divertido-.

Ella empezó a gritar cuando su padre intentó hablar con ella y se fue de allí corriendo.

-Necesita modales- dijo mi abuelo-.

-Si... los necesita- coincidió su padre-.

* * *

**HOLA! QUEREMOS DESEARLES UN MUY FELIZ AÑO, ESPERAMOS QUE TERMINEN BIEN EL AÑO Y QUE EMPIECEN EL NUEVO DE IGUAL MANERA, MUCHOS SALUDOS, SRTA MORENA Y VALERIA VULTURI**


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

-PUES YO NO ME CASARE. NO LO HARÉ -Le grite a mi padre realmente enfadada.

-No grites Halyna, harás lo que te he ordenado -.

Estábamos en mi habitación, y aunque la puerta estaba cerrada se podía escuchar por toda la casa mis gritos. Y era que cuando gritaba lo hacía realmente.

-DEBES ENTENDER QUE NO ME CASARE Y MUCHO MENOS CON ESE NIÑATO -.

-Lo harás, lo harás después de tu cumpleaños -.

-NO, NO -.

-Me estas cansando -.

-ME DA IGUAL, NO ME CASARE -.

-LO HARÁS -.

-NO -.

-SI -.

-NO Y PUEDES IRTE A LA MIERDA -.

Mi padre me dio un guantazo con fuerza haciendo que mi cara se girase.

-No saldrás de tu habitación hasta que yo lo diga -ordeno de mi padre.

Salió de la habitación dejándome encerrada. Tuve que respirar muy hondo intentando calmarme, tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que ser rápido.

Me senté sobre la cama y comencé a pegarle a la almohada con mucha fuerza, estaba cabreada. Todo esto mi padre seguramente lo tenía planeado desde hace mucho tiempo.

Frote mis manos en mi rostro. Si a mi padre se le metía algo en la cabeza nada podría hacer para que cambie de opinión pero si podría hacer que ese niño no quisiera casarse conmigo.

Me levante de la cama, y abrí unos de los cajones de mi habitación donde tenía una llave de repuesto donde solo sabía que la tenia. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y salí de ella. No se escuchaba nada, pero al pasar por las habitaciones se escuchaba que había personas dentro.

Baje las escaleras esperando a que ese niño estuviese por allí.

**(Pov Maluk)**

Así que esta gente tenía caballos. Eran bonitos, todos eran de pura sangre, solo uno que era un mestizo pero se notaba que era un caballo bien cuidado.

Todos ya estaban descansando después de la reunión con el colombiano. Pero yo no tenía sueño ni estaba cansado.

Estaba pensando en esa niña que se pudo escuchar por toda la casa como gritaba. Se notaba que necesitaba modales.

Respire hondo pensando en que yo sería el marido de esa niña, mi padre así lo disponía y cumpliría.

-aléjate de_ Hade_s -

Acaricie la cabeza del caballo que era de color marrón claro mientras la mirada de reojo.

-no deberías estar encerrada en tu habitación niña -.

Se acerco hacia mí dando fuertes pasos.

-puedes irte a la mierda -siseo -.

-esos no son modales -.

La sujete del brazo y la traje hacia mí bajando mi rostro para que quede a su altura.

-no tiene idea con quien estás tratando -.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

-No te tengo miedo- siseó-.

Le sonreí y encendí un cigarrillo.

-Le caigo bien a tu caballo-.

-Eso no es po...-.

Antes de que terminase se hablar le acaricié la cabeza al caballo y este la agachó.

-¿ves? soy un buen domador-.

-¿Ah sí?-.

-Sí, adiestro bestias salvajes-.

-Sí, cara de bestia tienes-.

-No es lo único que tengo de bestia niña, así que silencio-.

-NO ME MANDES CA...-.

Le crucé la cara y se tapó la boca.

-Silencio- ordene -Si vas a ser mi esposa tienes que respetarme-.

-Nunca- siseó-.

-Eso lo veremos-.

Salí del establo.

**(Pov Troy)**

-¿Crees que es una buena idea?-.

-Claro que la es- dijo Hannival sirviéndose una copa-.

-Pero... es un poco precipitado- terminé mi copa-.

-Marica, ella es guapa, él es un Casannova, ¿qué hay que decir al respecto? digo, además de que todo saldrá bien-.

-Esa niña necesita mucha disciplina- repliqué-.

-¿Y Maluk no sabrá dársela?-.

-No dije eso-.

-Maluk es capaz de llevar al extremo lo más mínimo es mi nieto ¿recuerdas?-.

Respiré hondo, discutir con Hannival era como darse cabezazos contra una pared y pretender que esta se aparte en cada golpe.

-Lo que tú digas-.

-Por supuesto-.

Me sonó el móvil y lo cogí.

-Troy- escuché a la otra línea, era Judith-.

-Ey, hola peque- sonreí cuando la escuché-.

-Mírale, si se le iluminan los ojos como a _Candy-Candy_- dijo hannival al verme-.

Negué con la cabeza y salí fuera, necesitaba hablar con mi mujer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 **

**(Pov Anny)**

Suspire cansada.

Hannival se había ido, pero antes de ello me había dejado de cara contra la pared advirtiéndome que no me moviese de allí. Estaba cansada y quería sentarme.

Pero estaba enfadado, había salido sin su permiso, por eso me había dejado aquí pensando en mi mal comportamiento.

Ya quería que volviese, quería pedirle disculpas y sentarme.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

Era él, su olor a tabaco inundo la habitación.

Se acerco hacia mí, olía a alcohol, también había debido, mordí mi labio sin dejar de mirar a la pared recta con mis manos en la espalda.

Hannival acaricio mi cabello con su mano, deslizando sus dedos por él.

-¿te has movido Anny? -.

Negué rápido.

-¿Segura? -.

-segura -susurre.

-Así me gusta mi niña -dijo él con su voz ronca.

Su mano acaricio vi vientre y subió sujetando unos de mis senos con su manos sobre la ropa, gemí levemente y el retiro su mano.

-anda, quita tu ropa y túmbate, es hora de dormir.

Suspire y mire hacia el suelo, quería que me tocase.

Lleve mis manos a mi ropa y me quede desnuda, me gire y camine hacia la cama. Me senté en ella y respire hondo aliviada, por fin me había sentado. Pero Hannival me dijo que me tumbara.

Así lo hice, y lo mire. Este apagado las luces y se sentó en un sofá siguiendo fumando.

**(Bree Pov)**

Entre abrí levemente mis ojos, estaban rojos, y me picaban. Pero no podía moverme.

Tenía las muñecas sujetas, muy sujetas, me molestaban.

Sentir el olor a puro de duque, había vuelto. Lo mire y estaba serio, quito su camisa quedando con su torso desnudo. El era tan perfecto.

-lo siento -susurre bajito.

Pero el me escucho, me miro y encendió otro de sus puros.

-no lo volveré hacer, lo prometo -.

El asintió pero no dijo nada. Se giro y camino hacia el baño.

-¿me sueltas? -susurre mirándole.

-no -me contesto con su voz más ronca de lo normal.

-¿por qué? -murmure y comencé a llorar de nuevo -no lo vuelvo hacer -.

-porque yo quiero que estés así, y así estarás -.

Se encerró en el baño y mordí mi labio enterrando mi rostro en las almohadas sin dejar de llorar.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPITULO 8 **_

**(Pov Maluk)**

-¿Y estas reuniones?- dije mirando al chico-.

-Tu... cabrón italiano-.

-Cállate o te haré tragar la lengua-.

-NO TE TENGO MIEDO-.

Saqué mi revolver y le apunté a la cabeza.

-NO! NO!- gritó la chica-.

Disparé entre ceja y ceja, le atravesó la cabeza y manchó parte de su vestido color beige.

-ERES UN ASESI...-.

-Shhhhh- dije mirándola fijamente- así que tú soluciones a tus problemas es quejándote a hijos de puta que no saben respetar-.

-Se lo diré a mi padre- comenzó a llorar-.

-Dile lo que quieras, le diré que este fue mi regalo de bodas ¿sabe quien soy niña malcriada?-.

-ERES UN…-.

-no me grites-.

La sujeté del cabello y caminé con ella hacia fuera, una vez allí la hice entrar dentro de un coche y la miré fijamente al entrar con ella.

-Poco falta para tenerte en mi casa y espero que acates las normas como es debido, soy condescendiente si se hace lo que yo digo si no, me cabrearás... y eso ten por seguro de que no te va a gustar absolutamente nada-.

**(Pov Halyna)**

Respiré todo lo hondo que pude y mentí mi último vestido en la maleta de piel negra. Mi padre estaba mirándome parado y quiero en el marco de la puerta.

-Hija...-.

-Borra esa palabra de tu vocabulario, porque aquí y ahora renuncio a eso-.

-No sabes lo que dices, él es un Casannova-.

-No intentes enmascarar esta mierda como si esto fuese por mí porque está muy claro que no lo es-.

Cogí mi maleta y salí de allí, los Casannova esperaban en el vestíbulo de la casa y me miraban serios, fumando todos y bien vestidos.

No dije nada, dejé la maleta en el suelo y miré al que iba a ser mi futuro marido, el cual me dio un anillo en una pequeña caja roja de terciopelo, y me lo puso en el dedo anular bajo la mirada de su padre y su abuelo.

-Un placer hacer negocios con usted- dijo el abuelo dándole la mano al mi padre-.

-Igualmente, nos vemos el día de la boda-.

-Si-.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

El viaje de mi casa hasta al aeropuerto fue un completo asco. Estaba callada y solo mirando por la ventana del coche como todo lo que conocía cada vez se iba alejando más, y más.

Ayer había sido el peor cumpleaños de toda mi vida, deseaba estar muerta. Pero no le daría el gusto a él, primero vengaría a Jasper.

Era un asesino, y se lo haría pagar.

Cuando Black se entero de la muerte de su hijo, no dijo ni hiso nada. Pareciese que no le hubiese importando. Pero si a él no le importaba a mi sí.

Mi padre... me había prácticamente vendido, si. Él lo había hecho a pesar de que dijese que era lo mejor para mí.

Respire hondo y mire fijamente el anillo que él había puesto en mi dedo.

Hice un ademan de quitarlo pero su mano sujeto con fuerza mi muñeca.

-Ni se te ocurra -siseo -.

Deje caer mi brazo sin decir nada. Ahora no el momento, me soltó y cuando lo hiso fije nuevamente mi mirada por la ventana del coche.

El pueblo había quedado y ahora estábamos en una carretera que nos llevaría hasta el aeropuerto. Y de allí a Italia, una vez en ese país tendría que aprender las normas de su familia, y luego nos casaríamos.

Pero tenía un plan.

Y a decir verdad era mi última oportunidad. Escaparía, y luego buscaría mi venganza.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero sentía unas ganas terribles de fumar un cigarrillo lo antes posible.

Al llegar al aeropuerto todos bajaron del coche, y de mala gana también tuve que hacerlo.

Al entrar pensé que nos dirigíamos a dejar las maletas o algo por el estilo pero no, comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de embarque.

Por suerte ya conocía este aeropuerto, había viajado varias veces fuera del país.

Me detuve en seco, y mire hacia la puerta de baño para mujeres cuando sentí como apretaban mi brazo sin demasiada fuerza.

-Tengo que ir al baño -murmure hacia quien supuestamente seria mi marido.

El me miro dudoso sin soltarme hasta que asintió.

-nada de juegos -me advirtió -.

-solo necesito ir al baño -.

Me gire y abrí la puerta del baño entrando en ella. Al estar allí me fije en la otra puerta que daba al otro lado del aeropuerto.

Sonreí para mí misma caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola. Suspirando salí del baño hacia el otro lado de donde ellos estaban. Era mi oportunidad.

Debía escaparme.

**(Pov Maluk)**

Comencé a fumar a pesar de que no se podía hacer en los aeropuertos. Pero a mí. Maluk Casannova, no se me negaba nada.

-lleva demasiado tiempo allí dentro -murmure entre dientes -.

-ya saldrá -dijo mi padre -.

-o puede que no Troy -.

Exhale el humo por la nariz mientras caminaba hacia ese baño. Quería irme ya mismo y ella se vendría conmigo quisiera o no.

Una vez en mi casa me encargaría de ella.

Entre en el baño y algunas mujeres que estaba allí comenzaron a gritar.

Arrugue la frente al ver otra mujer como entraba al baño por otra puerta.

Maldita niña. Me había engañado.

-¿dónde está? debemos irnos -dijo mi padre a mi lado.

-Se ha escapado -sisee mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salía por ella.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Caminé intentando ocultarme de la gente, en ese momento me sentía de lo más observada pero no me sirvió de mucho, al final de la calle dos hombres de negro con gafas del mismo color. Me detuve en seco y cuando giré Hannival Casannova estaba detrás de mí, retrocedí un par de pasos pero no me sirvió de mucho.

-Hannival- susurré-.

-¿Donde ibas?-.

-Yo...-.

-No me montes ningún número y sube al coche, tienes suerte de que sea yo el que venga por ti y no tu futuro esposo. Maluk no tiene ninguna paciencia ahora mismo y lo que quiere es atarte y castigarte pero no lo permitiré, serás entregada en matrimonio íntegramente como mandan las normas de mi familia-.

¿Qué coño se supone que debía decir? ya estaba todo escrito.

Me tomó del brazo e hizo que entrase en el coche que había custodiado por esos dos hombres de negro, allí solo estábamos él y yo, ese hombre no parecía una bueno, desde luego que no.

Cuando bajamos del coche subimos rápidamente a un jet privado.

Y allí estaba Maluk, su padre y el hombre de los tatuajes, Maluk no me miraba, solo se mantenía quieto mirando a la ventana y encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte- dijo de forma retórica el de los tatuajes-.

-Menos cachondeo marica, está asustada, así que dejémosla con su espacio-.

Una mujer con uniforme me dijo con acento francés que la siguiese y así lo hice, me llevó a la otra parte de jet donde había un cómodo sofá de piel clara y una mini cocina, además de un baño privado.

-Si necesita cualquier cosa dígamelo- dijo amable y se fue no sin antes correr una cortina azul oscuro para darme intimidad-.

Cosa que agradecí mucho. Al menos el vuelo sería tranquilo, no quería enfrentarme a mi destino.

**(Pov Maluk)**

Después de tantas horas de viaje necesitaba una cama estable, ahora entendía al papa cuando besaba el suelo después de volar, mierda, que poquito me gustaban los aviones.

No quería ver a mi futura esposa y mi abuelo me aconsejó que no lo hiciese hasta el día de la boda, no quería pasarme con ella... no todavía.

Encendí el cigarro número... no sé, y me subí a la limusina, en la que iba con mi padre, los demás irían con ella en otra limusina.

Las puertas de la casa se abrieron y respiré hondo, en ningún sitio como en casa.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Esta casa era sencillamente sorprendente. Aparte de ser inmensa y tener miedo de perderme si solía salir sola de aquí, era preciosa. En pocas palabras parecía un palacio.

Según había escuchado la madre del tal duque, la había decorado.

Me deje caer en la cama mirando fijamente hacia el techo. Ya había pasado cinco días desde que llegue, y no me había vuelto a cruzar a con él.

Cosa que agradecí.

Había conocido a su madre... a su abuela... a sus tías, primas, y más. Todas ya estaban casadas y me sorprendió saber que casi todas se habían casado jóvenes.

Pero al parecer en esta familia era normal.

Respire hondo recordando las reglas.

Esas reglas hubiesen quedado bien en la época medieval. Pero los tiempos habían cambiado.

Arrggg!... Maluk estaba terriblemente equivocado si pensaba que seguiría esas reglas.

Lo primero que pensé fue en escapar, pero luego descarte la idea.

Era estúpido y arriesgado. Esta casa era más que una fortaleza y por alguna razón todos sabían lo que hacían los demás... era extraño. Lo que si sabía era que hoy me casaría, y ya nada podía hacer.

Tendría que casarme o matarme. Pero no me mataría, a ese hombre no se la dejaría tan fácil. No señor.

Me casaría y haría su vida un infierno sin importarme nada.

Me senté sobre la cama cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro su madre sonriendo, y detrás de ellas las demás.

-ya es hora de...-

Frote mi rostro con mis manos.

_"¿Acaso era la única que no se oponía a este casamiento?" -._

Aurora se sentó a mi lado mientras las demás mujeres comenzaban a preparar todo.

-no quieres casarte -.

-no -.

¿Para qué mentir? -.

-tu padre...

-ese hombre no es mi padre -dije seria.

-vale, vale -me miro -cariño, no tienes lo feliz que serás con hijo -.

Suspire negando y me baje de la cama.

-lo dudo mucho -murmure -.

**(Pov Maluk)**

-acepto -murmuro esa niña mirando al suelo cuando duque le pregunto.

-Maluk Casannova, aceptas a ...-

-sí, acepto -le corte a duque antes de que siguiese.

Pude escuchar como mi tío respiro hondo-

Y antes de que dijese algo más sujete su cintura con mi brazo y alzando su rostro con mi mano la bese en los labios. Un beso casto. Nada más.

Ella me miro cuando me aleje unos centímetros de ella.

-te odio -murmuro ella.

-no tienes idea como me gusta saberlo nena -le dije mirándola.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

-Gracias abuelo- sonreí cuando tuve los billetes de avión en la mano-.

-Gracias a ti, espero que lo pases bien, tienes que tener paciencia-.

-Ando un poco escaso de eso-.

-Lo sé hijo, por eso te lo digo, ten paciencia, no conviene forzar las cosas-.

Sabía perfectamente el porqué lo decía, asentí.

-No sería la actitud de un verdadero Casannova-.

-Lo sé abuelo-.

Asintió mirándome y abrazó a mi abuela Anny que sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa.

Subí a la limusina y ella estaba cambiada, ya nos iríamos a la luna de miel, destino, Los Ángeles.

¿Había a caso otra ciudad más excéntrica que esa?.

Ella no hablaba y yo tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar, intenté recordar con absoluta claridad las palabras de mi abuelo, y las de mi padre que habían sido exactamente las mismas pero en un lugar más privado.

**(Pov Halyna)**

No pensaba hablarle, ni tampoco mirarle, no pensaba ni siquiera pedirle agua, lo odiaba y él sabía que era verdaderamente así.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

-¿Que vas a hacerme?- susurré cuando subí al avión-.

-Nada ¿Que pensabas que iba a hacerte?-.

-No se...-.

Involuntariamente junté mis piernas.

-No voy a follarte a la fuerza, no es mi estilo, tendrás que pedírmelo-.

"Como si eso fuese a ocurrir algún día"-.

-¿Qué piensas que soy niña, alguien que no conoce el honor?-.

-Mataste a un hombre a sangre fría con tu pistola-.

-Matar es honorable siempre y cuando no sea indiscriminadamente, sobre todo si ese bastardo intenta follar con tu futura esposa-.

Cerré los ojos.

"Mierda... ya has hablado."


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Baje de ese jett privado sin mirar a esa niña.

Le había dejado las cosas muy claras, y mientras no me pusiera en ridículo. Respetara las normas y no quisiera escapar. La dejaría en paz.

Ella misma me rogaría que la follara.

Deslice un cigarrillo entre mis labios, y lo con mi zippo de oro, el cual tenía mis iniciales gravadas en el. Di una profunda calada fijando mi vista en la ventana de la limusina.

Podía sentir la mirada de esa niña sobre mí.

Solo esperaba tener la paciencia necesaria.

**(Pov Halyna)**

Suspire y subí a la limusina luego de bajar de ese avión. Maluk no me dijo más nada. Estaba en su propio mundo. La verdad no lo entendía.

Pensé que todo sería diferente.

Cada vez entendía menos a ese hombre.

Y tampoco podía dejar de mirarlo, y no entendía el porqué. Este solo miraba por la ventana de la limusina mientras fumaba.

-¿que tanto me miras niña? -.

Abrí grandes mis ojos, y mire hacia otro lado.

-yo no te miro-.

Pude escuchar cómo se rio.

-mientes -.

-no lo hago -bufe - y no me llames niña, no lo soy -.

-te llamare como quiera llamarte -.

-no lo harás -.

En un rápido movimiento estuvo sentando a mi lado y con su mano sujeto mi cabello con fuerza haciendo que me acerque hacia él. Pude oler y sentir su aliento a tabaco golpeando mi rostro.

-he dicho -me dijo con su voz ronca -que te llamare como yo quiera -.

Mordí mi labio para no contestar. Quise hacerme hacia atrás pero no pude, sentí como su mano acariciaba mi pierna por debajo de mi vestido.

Me tense al sentir su tacto.

Él lo notó y medio sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.

Entre abrí mis labios, y lance un gemido cuando sentí como sus dedos apretaron mi clítoris sobre mi ropa interior e involuntariamente abrí un poco mis piernas.

Acerco su boca a mi oído el cual mordisqueo e hiso que un cosquilleo me recorriese el cuerpo.

-me suplicaras -me susurro con la voz ronca.

Se alejo de mi, y se sentó al otro lado dejándome totalmente desorientada.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Sabía que el juego la estaba empezando a cansar, el hotel era de lujo pero nada a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado, en cuanto a ella, supuse que no había salido demasiado ya que le pareció como otro mundo diferente.

Al entrar en la habitación, una de esas de la planta de arriba bastante grande, dejó sus cosas en el armario, nos quedaríamos unas cuantas semanas para desconectar de mi trabajo y tomárnoslo un poco con calma. Las lunas de miel son un invento para que la convivencia entre una pareja no parezca tan mala ya que suele ser noches de sexo y pasión irrefrenable que poco a poco se van apagando por la soledad del trabajo o bien por otras cuestiones sobre terceras personas, algo que no ocurrirá en mi caso, éramos demasiado jóvenes como para tener la clase de relación que estábamos teniendo y aparte de ser algo bastante tedioso era incómodo porque yo nunca había nombrado la palabra "novia" si quiera y por lo visto ella tampoco.

No le gustaba que la mirase pero era guapa, debía admitirlo, tampoco es que tuviese muchas cosas que mirar a mi alrededor además de muebles caros y la excentricidad de un gran hotel que se abría paso por mi tarjeta de crédito y mi apellido.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó sentándose sobre la cama-.

-¿Que es lo que quieres hacer?-.

-No sé, me gustaría hacer un poco de turismo, nunca he estado aquí-.

-Yo tampoco-.

-Oh eso es sorprendente-.

-¿A qué te refieres?-.

-A que dado tu estatus creía que había visitado las mejores ciudades-.

-Y California te parece que entra en esa lista...- respiré hondo- sabes siempre me ha ganado la belleza del viejo continente, los americanos creen que Europa solo consta de cinco ciudades importantes, y hablo en su mayoría, como Europeo, me ofende-.

-Ah...-.

-Ahora dime qué quieres hacer-.

-Podemos ir a Las Vegas-.

-De nuevo pillar un avión- la miré-.

-Bueno pues... desayunar en un sitio típico de aquí-.

-Si quieres algo típico de aquí te llevaré a un bar de streeptease-.

Puso los ojos en blanco y eso me divirtió.

-Eres aburrido-.

"Malas palabras"-.

-Cierra la boca niña o te la taparé yo-.

-¿con que?-.

-¿Me vas a obligar decirlo?-.

-Si- y me pareció que se estaba riendo-.

-Papel-.

-¿Papel?-.

Estalló en carcajadas.

-para ser aburrido te hago reír, descansa y en un rato vengo, voy a preguntar qué se puede hacer por aquí-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

_**(Pov Maluk)**_

Volví a la habitación y esa niña no estaba.

Se había escapado.

De nuevo.

Respire hondo, y estuve a punto de girarme para salir de la suite pero escuche una puerta del baño.

Mire hacia allí.

Esa niña salía del baño. No supe porque pero suspire aliviado.

-¿Estás bien? -

-lo estoy -le dije y encendí un cigarrillo.

La mire fijamente, y pude notar cómo se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

Medio sonríe recorriendo a mi mujer... con la mirada. Tenía una blusa normal. No, normal no. Hice una mueca al ver el escote. Y esa falda, demasiado corta.

-cámbiate -.

-eh -.

-que te cambies -.

-¿y eso?, no me cambiare -.

-no saldrás así -sisee -.

Ella se rio.

-saldré como quiera, no tiene nada de malo esta ropa -.

-Que. Te. Cambies -.

-NO. LO. HARÉ -Bufo.

Me acerque hacia ella y la cogí del brazo. Con facilidad la deje boca abajo en una mesa de madera oscura que estaba en el salón.

Su falda se levanto un poco mostrando sus bragas.

Levante mi mano y la deje caer con fuerza sobre tu trasero.

Ella apoyo sus manos en la mesa, y arqueo su espalda quejándose.

-silencio -ordene.

-SUÉLTAME. SUÉLTAME -.

Quiseo levantarse pero apoye mi mano en su espalda imponiéndoselo.

Levante mi mano y seguí azotando su trasero, y sus muslos varios minutos. Ella mordía su labio para no decir nada.

-no vuelvas desafiarme -sisee.

Ella se levanto, y sobo su trasero con sus manos mientras me miraba con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A TOCARME -.

Negué despacio.

-no aprendes -.

La cogí del cabello sin demasiada fuerza y camine hacia el baño con ella.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

-¡BASTA! ¡BASTA!-.

Terminé mi segundo cigarrillo y apagué el agua fría, estaba congelada y empapada, atada de pies y manos por mi corbata unidos entre si sus muñecas y tobillos.

Boca abajo en esas bañeras y con un chorro de agua helada dándole de lleno sobre las marcas que tenía en el trasero y en los mulos. Dolería durante un tiempo.

Ella no dejaba de llorar, quizás me había pasado al fin y al cabo era virgen.

La tomé en brazos y llevé a la cama, quité su ropa y la dejé desnuda, estaba aterrorizada, no quería verla así tampoco, mi perversión tenía un límite y estaba claro.

La seque con sumo cuidado y pareció relajarse un poco. Estaba desnuda de rodillas sobre la cama, una visión preciosa sin duda... mierda estaba en un problema. Cerré los ojos un momento y respiré por la nariz profundamente.

-Creo que estás cansada y tienes que dormir-.

Seguía llorando.

-Suéltame- susurró-.

-No puedo soltarte-.

-Suéltame por favor-.

-No puedo soltarte-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Porque estás castigada-.

-¿Por qué? no volveré a hacerlo lo juro-.

-Oye... no supliques-.

Asintió despacio-.

-duele-.

-Se que duele, a mí también me duele-.

-¿a ti porque? te gusta esto-.

-Me he pasado ¿vale?-.

-No vale-.

Respiré hondo de nuevo y abrí las mantas de la cama.

-Entra-.

Así lo hizo y la tapé.

-Ahora duerme-.

-Es incómodo hacerlo atada-.

-Me gustas atada-.

Me miró fijamente.

-Ahora duerme-.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**(Pov Halyna)**_

Apenas pude dormir unos minutos cuando logre calmarme.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al sentir como Maluk desataba las ataduras.

Lo mire y pude notar que no llevaba camisa. Su torso era perfecto, y tenía algunos tatuajes.

Sentí sus manos en mi cadera y como me ponían debajo de él.

Lo mire sin saber qué hacer, la verdad estaba un poco nerviosa. No sabía lo que haría.

Una de sus manos fueron hacia mi entrepierna, y con la palma de la misma acaricio mi sexo. Mordí fuerte mi labio y arquee mi espalda gimiendo.

Maluk sonriendo y acerco su boca hacia mis pechos. Los cuales mordió, lamió y chupo con fuerza haciendo que gimiera a un más alto entre abriendo mis labios.

Lo abrace por el cuello pero el sujeto mis brazos y lo llevo detrás de mi cabeza sujetando mis muñecas con unas de sus manos.

Lo mire y el tomo mi pezón con sus dientes tirando del mismo levemente.

Me retorcí debajo de él abriendo un poco mis piernas.

Introduje dos de sus dedos en mi sexo moviendo los mismo circularmente haciendo que gimiera todo lo fuerte que podía. Sentí su pulgar acariciando mi clítoris.

Eleve mis caderas y el retiro sus dedos de mi sexo mirándome fijamente.

Lo mire sin entender y el acerco su rostro al mío mordiendo mis labios.

-te dije que me suplicarías -dijo él con la voz ronca.

Me soltó las muñecas y quiso levantarse.

Pero rápidamente lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese en los labios.

-hazlo -murmure.

El me sujeto de nuevo con la cintura con fuerza haciendo que me tumbase en la cama besándome en los labios.

Despacio abrió mis piernas.

-desabrocha mi pantalón -susurro roncamente.

Asentí como una completa idiota y lleve mis manos temblorosas desabrochando su pantalón.

Maluk profundizo el beso rozando su miembro en mi sexo haciendo que gimiera y rasguñara su espalda con mis uñas. El introdujo su miembro a la vez que le clavaba mis uñas.

Sentí un agudo dolor, y como se quedaba quieto por unos minutos hasta que comenzó a embestir contra mí con fuerza.

Gemidos de dolor, y de placer salían de mí como gruñidos roncos salían de él.

Arquee mi espalda sintiendo como sujetaba unos de mis pechos con sus manos masajeando el mismo. Sentí como un calor comenzaba a invadirme y como gritaba su nombre corriéndome en un orgasmo.

Maluk reclino su cabeza hacia atrás tensándose, y lanzo un gruñido gutural corriéndose en mi interior.

Cerré mis ojos respirando con mis labios entre abiertos.

Ahora ya era la mujer de Maluk Casannova.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Lo más raro de todo esto es que me había podido mantener en la línea de que ella era una chica virgen, y por ello fui suave.

La primera vez se supone que debe ser como en los cuentos o novelas eróticas para crías adolescentes... y yo le intenté dar un enfoque parecido, pero claro... siempre existe la decepción en este punto y es que la primera vez es diferente para un hombre y para una mujer, para ellas es algo especial, con princesas y deben ser tratadas como tal, en cuanto a nosotros, podemos meterla en un agujero y nos sigue pareciendo normal, somos animales sin domesticar y cuando se trata de un Casannova y el sexo... digamos que esos conceptos van jodidamente ligados unos a otros.

Estaba dormida a mi lado, estaba empezando a anochecer, habíamos pasado una tarde de sexo y cama... una buena tarde sí señor.

Acaricié su vientre bajo las mantas de la cama y fijé mi mirada en su boca, entre abierta...debía tener paciencia con ella ¿no?, eso me había dicho mi padre y mi abuelo, claro que... esa lección varía bastante.

Recordé cuando por error siendo más joven entré en el despacho de mi abuelo sin llamar y vi una escena bastante gráfica de cómo mi joven abuela y él mantenían más que palabras mutuamente con sus bocas, eso me traumó bastante, pero era inevitable entrar en una puerta de la casa Casannova sin llamar y no encontrar una escena parecida... o igual, y lo cierto era que los hombres Casannova necesitaban estar en todas partes de sus mujeres continuamente, la posesividad en un hombre es un instinto primario, pero la posesividad en un Casannova, más que primario llega a límites insospechados, y ahora comprobaba de primera mano cómo era eso.

Era mi esposa, y había sido mía y solo mía, así que si por mi fuese la encerraría en una lujosa casa colmada de los más selectos manjares y lujos y solo yo podría verla. Pero era realista, y también me preocupaba por ella y su bienestar.

Cuantos sentimientos de golpe. Respiré hondo y acerqué mi rostro al de ella, apoyé mi cara en su pecho y escuché el latir de su corazón, lento, relajado, despacio, cerré los ojos y besé sus pechos muy despacio.

Nunca había dormido con una mujer pero después de esto, esperaba que ella no se alejase de mí, nunca...

**(Pov Hannival)**

-Termina tu merienda Anny-.

Ella asintió llevándose a la boca la cucharada de pastel, tomé el móvil y marqué el número de mi nieto Maluk.

-¿Si?- su voz era ronca-.

-¿Todo bien?-.

-Si abuelo, estábamos durmiendo-.

-Son las nueve...-.

-Sí pero tuvimos una tarde...-.

-Entiendo entiendo... -.

-Le mando un besito de mi parte- dijo Anny con una sonrisa-.

-Tu abuela os manda besos-.

-Igualmente, dile que le llevaré un regalo-.

-Vale yo se lo digo-.

-Nos vemos abuelo, cualquier cosa me llamas-.

-Sí, igualmente-.

Era un buen chico, sin duda, estaba muy orgulloso de él.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

**(Pov Halyna)**

Me estire bajo las mantas mientras abría muy despacio mis ojos.

Había sido una tarde… una buena tarde.

Me senté despacio sobre la cama buscando a Maluk, pero él no estaba. Recorrí con la mirada la habitación pero tampoco lo encontré.

Arrugue la frente pensando en donde podría estar.

-Maluk –susurre.

No paso ni un minuto que la puerta se abrió, y allí entro él. Vestido con un traje, que debía decir que le quedaba muy bien.

Mordí mi labio lanzando un suspiro.

-ya has despertado -.

Asentí como una completa idiota intentando entender lo que me pasaba.

El se acerco hacia mí, y se sentó en la cama mirándome.

-debes comer, no has comido en todo el día -.

-no tengo hambre -.

-la tienes -.

-no…-

-nena cuando yo digo algo lo es. Si digo que tienes hambre, comerás -.

Asentí sin más.

Se levanto de la cama, y fue en busca del teléfono para hablar con la recepción del hotel.

Cuando colgó volvió a mirarme sin decirme nada.

Me sonroje y me cubrir mas con las sabanas.

-no te cubras frente a mi –escuche como ordeno.

Suspire e intente dejar las sabanas quietas.

Esto de que él me mirarse y no me dijese nada me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa. Sin saber que hacer o que decirle.

-intente ser suave –dijo él.

Lo mire.

-eras virgen, se supone que debía ser… romántico -.

"_Vaya…."-._

-ah…-

"_¿Ah?, si ah. No sabía que decir" _

-yo…-murmure.

-no creo que vuelva a pasar -.

-¿Por qué? -.

-porque me gusta otros… tipos de cosas, se podría decir -.

-¿Qué cosas? -.

-no creo que quieras saber -.

"_cállate" -._

-sí, sí quiero saber –le dije mirándolo fijamente.

En ese momento la puerta sonó, debía ser la comida.

-cúbrete –me ordeno.

Suspire de nuevo y me cubrir con las sabanas mientras el abría la puerta.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

La observé comer y cuando estuvo llena comencé a comer yo, me estaba pasando de sobreprotector pero no quería dejarlo, me sentía bien asegurándome de que ella estaba bien, respiré hondo y cerré los ojos durante un momento, quien me iba a decir a mí que después de tanto tiempo huyendo de todo este mundo tendría a una mujer a mi cargo, una chica bastante inocente había que decirlo aún que comparado conmigo cualquiera lo era, mi adolescente se había basado en sumisas en la casa Casannova, mujeres de todo tipo con ganas de sexo descontrolado, pero con ella era diferente, aun que mis gustos predominaban.

-¿en qué piensas?-.

La miré fijamente mientras masticaba, retiré las bandejas y platos y me metí en la cama con ella.

-¿Quieres salir a algún sitio?-.

-No- susurró- me gusta estar aquí contigo-.

La acerqué a mi cuerpo y aparté de su rostro las mechas de su cabello.

-Pues hace un par de días no querías-.

Arrugó su frente.

-Lo siento... pensé que casarme sería lo peor-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Me gustas Maluk-.

-¿te gusto yo o lo que puedo darte?-.

-Ambas cosas- susurró-.

-Es bueno que seas sincera conmigo niña-.

Me abrazó y respiró hondo.

-Mañana podemos ir a pasear-.

-Vale...-.

-¿Te ocurre algo, estás decepcionado?-.

-¿Y eso porque?-.

-No se... lo parece-.

-No lo parece niña, estoy muy bien, contigo aquí ahora mismo-.

-Hueles a chocolate y a pimienta...-.

-¿Eso es bueno?-.

-Me gusta mucho, es hipnotizarte-.

-Vaya, así que es un piropo-.

-Se podía decir que si-.

Me subí sobre ella y la besé en los labios, ella cerró los ojos y me tomó la cara entre sus manos, la sujeté de las caderas y jadeó, era mi luna de miel se suponía que debía disfrutar de esto y con ella estaba asegurado.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Sonreí levemente caminando al lado de Maluk por las calles.

Esta ciudad era bonita.

Solo viaje unas pocas veces, y casi nunca podía salir.

-me gustaría ir a una discoteca -.

El dejo de caminar parándose en seco.

Lo mire sin entender.

-¿qué? -.

-¿me hablas enserio? -.

-si...-.

El respiro hondo.

-mi mujer nunca ira a una discoteca, pub, o club. JAMAS.

-Pero...

El tomo mi mentón entre sus dedos haciendo que lo mirase fijamente.

Acerco su rostro al mismo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-nunca me repliques -.

Trague en seco, y asentí levemente.

-es que yo nunca he ido a una...-susurre.

El solo mi mentón y deslizo un cigarrillo en su boca.

-no hay nada que ver -dijo el comenzando a fumar -putas que menean su culo buscando alguna polla -.

Parpadee varias veces

No sabía que decir a eso.

-yo...no sé qué decir -susurre.

-no hay que decir nena -.

Suspire.

-me gustaría comprar algunas cosas -murmure para cambiar de tema.

El asintió.

-bien, vamos -.

Caminamos unos metros y entramos en el centro comercial que estaba cerca de nosotros.

Había muchas tiendas.

Me gustaba ir de compras. Resultaba relajante.

Camine hacia unas de las tiendas donde vendían zapatos.

Sentía a Maluk cerca de mí, podía oler su tabaco.

-señorita -dijo unos de los dependientes -puedo ayudarle -.

Lo mire y asentí sonriendo de modo amable.

Le dije lo que quería y el chico asintió sonriéndome.

Al desaparecer pude sentir como Maluk me sujetaba del brazo. Lo mire sin entender.

-¿qué creías que estabas haciendo? -siseo -.

-yo no estaba haciendo nada -.

-mentira -me saco de allí practicante a rastras -le estabas sonriendo a ese hombre -.

-no, no, estaba siendo amable con el -.

-es hombre muerto -.

-Maluk.. Escucha, yo ...-

-Calla -siseo caminando por calle -ya verás cuando lleguemos al hotel -.

Me lo quede mirando sin decir nada-

Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Cuando llegamos al hotel até sus manos al poste de la cama y la abrí de piernas, estaba asustada pero yo estaba fuera de mis casillas.

Rasgué su ropa interior y la miré fijamente.

-Una palabra, que salga una palabra de tu boca y juro que no podrás sentarte en dos semanas-.

Asintió despacio y se mordió el labio.

Deslicé mis dedos por su sexo.

-Te diré lo que haré contigo, te voy a follar duro y fuerte pero solo me voy a poder correr yo y luego te voy a dar una zurra y vas a tener que contar ¿lo has entendido?-.

Me miró con los ojos vidriosos y asintió.

Desabroché mi pantalón y sujeté mi miembro rígido con mi mano derecha subí sus piernas a mis hombros y me introduje en ella con toda la fuerza que tenía, estaba caliente y húmeda, el paraíso, la miré a los ojos y gemí roncamente, ella jadeaba y gemía conmigo pero esto sería rápido como dije. La sujeté con rudeza del trasero y la moví contra mí a la vez que yo hacía lo mismo y no tardé demasiado en correrme, la besé en los labios un beso duro y pasional, estaba llorando, la frustración sexual siempre lograba esto.

La giré y la puse abierta de piernas boca abajo sobre la cama, su trasero levantado ya que mis piernas flexionadas estaban bajo ella.

-Ahora cuenta- siseé-.

Ella asintió y sujetó la corbata con la que había atado sus manos.

Le di el primer palmetazo con fuerza dejando marcas en el mismo, empezó a llorar y no contó así que repetí el palmetazo esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

-UNO- gritó a pleno pulmón- DOS... TRES-.

Continué hasta quince y cuando acabé con ella estaba roja de un rojo brillante y su piel irradiaba calor.

Introduje mi dedo índice en su sexo y ella gimió alto, hice lo mismo con mi dedo pulgar en su trasero y ella se arqueó, moví mi dedo índice en su interior y lo mismo hice con el pulgar llevándola al límite para después negárselo.

Retiré mis dedos y me bajé de la cama.

-Permanecerás así hasta que yo quiera PORQUE ERES MÍA-.

Asintió despacio y ocultó su rostro en la almohada.


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Estaba cansada, me dolía el trasero. Me había quedado dormida después de llorar.

Al abrir mis ojos mis muñecas seguían atadas.

Mire un poco a mi alrededor buscando a Maluk.

Lo vi sentando en un sofá, fumando y bebiendo. Con su vista clavada en mi.

-Maluk...- susurre.

El no dijo nada. Solo me miro.

Suspire.

No quería hablarme, me sentía muy mal. No quería que este así de enfadado.

Escuche como se levanto, y fue caminando hacia la cama.

Sentí como se sentó en la misma, cuando su mano acaricio mi pierna un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

Me sujeto de las caderas y me dio vuelta sobre la cama. Mordí mi labio al sentir mi trasero rozar las sabanas.

Sin decirme nada abrió mis piernas.

Lo mire suplicante, pero él seguía sin decirme nada.

Sentí como introducía sus dedos de una sola vez en mi sexo.

Arquee mi espalda jadeando con fuerza.

Sabía que no me dejaría llegar. Me torturara.

No lo quería.

-no...-murmure jadeante.

Al hacerlo me cruzo la cara con fuerza.

Mordí con fuerza mi labio y enterré mi rostro en la almohada.

-te he dicho que no quiero que una palabra salga de tu boca -.

Asentí despacio.

No podía hacer mas.

Sus dedos se movían circularmente, de una manera experta. Su pulgar acariciaba mi clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares en el mismo.

Sin poder evitarlo entre abrí mis labios gimiendo mas y mas fuerte.

Moví mis caderas en busca de más, sentía como dentro de nada llegaría.

En ese momento el quito sus dedos de mi sexo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza sintiendo como unas lagrimas caían por ellos.

Maluk sujeto mi cabello con fuerza hablándome en el oído.

-te tendré así hasta que yo quiera -me dijo roncamente -porque eres MIA.


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24**

**(Pov Maluk)**

Durante toda la noche no dejó de llorar, respiré hondo e intenté soportar verla así, no quería que llorase, mierda ¿me estaba convirtiendo en un blando?. Al final se durmió por el agotamiento estaba hinchada, mojada y rosada, irresistible. Me acerqué a ella despacio y abrí sus piernas muy despacio, besé la cúspide de su sexo y ella abrió sus ojos, la miré fijamente, deslicé mi lengua por su sexo y succioné su clítoris, sabía tan bien, cerré los ojos y gemí saboreándola, introduje mi lengua en su sexo y la moví circularmente sobre su clítoris el cual mordí un poco, ella gimió y lloró, seguí más rápido hasta que finalmente se corrió arqueándose y gritando mi nombre, cerré los ojos y la succioné con mis labios y mi lengua saboreándola por completo.

Besé su ingle y acaricié sus piernas, estaba exhausta.

-Espero que hayas aprendido...-.

Asintió despacio.

-Bésame- susurró con lágrimas en los ojos-.

La rodeé con mis brazos y la besé en los labios, aún tenía sus manos atadas, acaricié sus caderas y la miré fijamente.

-Duerme, estás cansada-.

Asintió despacio.

-Duerme conmigo, te quiero- susurró- por favor...-.

Asentí despacio y entré en la cama con ella, besé su pecho y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

Mierda, en otras circunstancias habría alargado este castigo por días pero no podía verla llorar, joder, que me estaba pasando.

Acaricié su cuerpo mientras dormía y la besé en los labios despacio ella sonrió en sueños y me abrazó más fuerte, respiré hondo y miré al techo, mi móvil vibró y lo cogí.

-¿Si?- dije en voz baja-.

-Maluk hay problemas...-.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Alguien ha robado en la casa Casannova-.

-¿Que han robado?-.

-El cuadro de la madre Casannova- dijo mi padre- piden mucho dinero por él estamos intentado saber quién lo tiene, te necesitamos aquí-.

-Cogeré el primer vuelo de la mañana-.

-Vale...-.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25 **_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallarme como hacía años no la sentía.

Pero quien era tan estúpido de robar a los Casannova.

Mejor dicho, ¿quién coño era tan estúpido y sin ganas de vivir de robar el cuadro de Evangeline?.

Si ese individuo o individuos querían morir era mejor que se pegaran tiro, se ahogaran en un rio, o que un tren lo pasara por encima. De seguro seria menos doloroso que estar en manos de Duque, y V.

-¿Has visto algo Hakon?, dime que has visto algo -dijo V.

Hakon. Me llamo Hakon, sin duda el hombre no estaba muy bien.

-estoy intentando ver... es complicado -.

Y vaya que lo era, no podía ver nada.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe y allí estaba el viejo Casannova parado en el medio del salón mirando hacia la pared donde estaba el cuadro.

"que me mire, que me mire" -.

Y así lo hiso.

-debo caminar -mentí -ahora vuelvo -.

Me fui del salón caminando por los pasillos de la casa. Debía hablar con ese hombre, aunque no me gustase.

Cuando me encontré solo me gire, y allí estaba el viejo Casannova con su bastón.

-¿quien fue? -.

Respire hondo.

-haz el favor de decirme quien ha robado el cuadro de tu mujer -.

-cuando me case con Evangeline mande a pintar ese cuadro..-.

-Lo sé, conozco la historia. Seamos breves por favor -.

El me miro sin decirme nada.

-¿me dirás sí o no? -.

-¿por qué tendría que hacerlo? -.

-porque te han robado en tu propia casa -.

-la culpa la tiene duque, ha delegado muchos cargos al perro de su hermano-.

_"Tranquilízate" _

-mira, no estoy aquí para discutir contigo, me dirás sí o no -.

-no, me gusta verte desesperado -dijo riéndose -por cierto muchacho, tu padre te manda saludos -.

Iba abrir la boca para insultar... pero desapareció.

**(Pov Celia)**

Abrí despacio mis ojos al escuchar ruido en la habitación.

Maluk caminaba de un lado a otro hablando por el móvil.

Cuando colgó me miro, se acerco y se sentó en la cama.

-debemos volver, ha ocurrido algo -.

-¿qué ha pasado? -.

-han robado el cuadro de mi abuela, es importante...-

Asentí con rapidez.

-entiendo, me vestiré enseguida -.

El asintió.

Sujete las sabanas contra mi cuerpo y me baje de la cama caminando hacia el armario.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Estaba bastante perdido en este momento, el cuadro de mi abuela de Evangeline no estaba y que era el salón de los Casannova sin ese cuadro, todos estábamos en silencio solo se escuchaban los tecleos incesantes de Troy, pero habían pirateado las cámaras de la casa aún no se sabía cómo demonios había ocurrido, solo podía haberlo hecho un buen hacker y Troy estaba moviendo a sus contactos, en sus piernas estaba sentada Judit que acariciaba el cuello de su marido con su dedo índice, detrás de Troy Hannival con su mujer dormida en brazos y cerca de su pecho. V estaba bebiendo brandy a su lado Atenea le abrazaba, Duque tenía en brazos a Bree que le rodeaba el cuerpo por completo con sus brazos... Xinia estaba sentada y a su lado estaba Hakon, ambos cogidos de la mano... y así estaban todas las parejas Casannova, dándose apoyo en los momentos difíciles miré a mi lado y Celia me cogía de la mano, miré a mi padre que besaba despacio la mano de mi padre y esta miraba al suelo.

Estábamos preocupados por ese cuadro, habían robado el alma de la casa y eso no se podía permitir.

-LO TENGO- gritó Troy y todos nos sobresaltamos- el hacker de las cámaras es Seven, un polaco con muy mala ostia y que colecciona arte, tiene varios establecimientos de almacenes, imprimo la dirección dos de ellas están en Italia y una de ellas en Rusia-.

-Llamaré a mi primo- dijo Hakon-.

-otro está en España-.

-Yo me ocupo- dijo Hannival-.

-Y otro está en la zona del Reverendo-.

-Me ocuparé ya mismo- dijo sacando su móvil-.

-Los demás vamos a los que están en el centro, custodiados así que armados todos, no quiero errores- dijo Duque-.

Todos asentimos y miré a mi esposa parecía asustada.

-Eh... tranquila-.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Halyna todo va a ir bien, te quedarás con las chicas, no nos pasará nada- besé su mejilla-.

-No vayas- susurró-.

-La familia es lo primero nena- la besé en los labios- te amo-.

Cerró los ojos.

-Te amo-.

Sonreí y miré a mi madre que asintió, sabía que quería que la cuidase en mi ausencia.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Me quede pensando en Maluk mientras el salía con la puerta con todos.

Me había dicho que me amaba... yo también se lo había dicho.

Pero mi pregunta era si seria verdad o solo lo dijo para tranquilizarme.

La intriga me comía por dentro, al igual que la preocupación.

Necesitaba una copa.

-¿has entendido? -.

Mire hacia su madre.

Cierto, me estaba contando la historia sobre su abuela.

-sí, si lo he entendió Aurora -le conteste.

-es una historia triste -.

-sí, lo es -.

Suspire, y realmente lo era.

Todo había cambiado en poco tiempo para mí. Nunca pensé que me sentiría así por Maluk.

Suspire deseando que todo terminara pronto.

Quería que el volviera pronto y lo más importante era que sano y salvo.

**(Pov Hakon)**

-¿por qué no puedo quedarme con su cabeza?, yo soy un coleccionista -le dije a V -.

-¿me hablas enserio rapuncel?. Esta vez no puedes -.

-que si -.

-que no -.

-que si -.

-Ya basta ustedes dos -dijo Duque - Hakon no puedes hacer nada, el cuerpo desaparecerá -.

Cuando dijo eso, se escucho la sierra de Hannival y como comenzaba a cortar en pedazos a ese tipejo que robo el cuadro.

Ahora mismo el cuadro ya estaba sano y salvo camino a la casa Casannova, custodiado por Dominic, Scorpion, Máximo, Verio y Maluk.

Y nosotros nos habíamos quedado para ocuparme de él.

-vale, vale -levante mis manos en son de paz -iré a vigilar fuera -.

Dije caminando fuera del lugar, encendí un cigarrillo una vez que estuve solo mientras miraba a mí alrededor. No había nadie, solo un par de hombres custodiándonos, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Esto no me gustaba, antes de una tormenta todo estaba muy tranquilo. Esto quería decir que algo estaba a punto de pasar, no sé si sería bueno o malo, pero algo dentro de poco pasaría.

-tal vez alguna muerte o nacimiento -murmure para mí mismo.

-¿de qué hablas? -.

-pensé que estaba dentro V, disfrutando de la función de Hannival - dije riéndome.

-calla rapuncel -.

-¿sabes lo que he me ha pasado? -.

-no me interesa -.

-igual te lo contare -lo mire -me han ofrecido hacer una película de mi vida -.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Cuando llegamos a casa las mujeres estaban en el salón, mi esposa se acercó y me abrazó, la levanté del suelo y la besé en la mejilla.

-Te dije que todo saldría bien-.

-Es mi primera vez...- susurró-.

-Y no será la última- dijo Dominic-.

Mi padre puso el cuadro en su lugar con ayuda de Dominic y se escuchó una respiración de alivio por parte de todos, Evangeline volvía a ocupar el regalo que le correspondía.

-¿Sabes dónde está tu abuelo?- preguntó mi abuela-.

Dejé a mi esposa en su lugar y me puse a la altura de mi abuela, era muy joven, acaricié su cabello.

-El se ha quedado para solucionar unos asuntos, pero volverá enseguida-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, en serio-.

-¿Y porque no ha venido él a poner el cuadro?-.

-Porque tiene asuntos mamá- dijo mi padre- ¿quieres una taza de chocolate?-.

-Si- dijo ella y me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa-.

-Tu abuela...- comenzó mi esposa a decir en voz baja-.

-Es espacial, todos la cuidamos, ella seguirá siendo una cría eternamente, no ha crecido-.

-Eso es... es... no se...-.

-Se que suena raro- la miré fijamente- pero ni ella a querido crecer aún teniendo oportunidad ni mi abuelo ha querido que ella creciese, le gusta así, tal como es-.

-Entiendo...-.

-Es un pervertido- dijo Dominic- como mi padre o Troy-.

Ella asintió y me besó en los labios.

-Vamos a tu habitación- susurró-.

-Claro...-.

**(Pov V)**

No podía dejar de reirme estaba al borde del colapso durante todo el camino, Rapuncel seguía cabreado y es que esto era demasiado bueno, quería estar presente cuando le dijese a Xinia lo de la película... ¿el papel de las tres supuestas ex novias públicas que tuvo Hakon quién los interpretaría? y lo más importante ¿qué haría Xinia al respecto?, esto era demasiado bueno, demasiado.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me preparé y seguí a Hakon.

-Oye V no se lo diré ahora-.

-Ella te lo preguntará igualmente, mírate la cara-.

Entramos en el salón, Anny fue corriendo contra su marido que iba algo manchado de sangre, solo unas cuantas gotas en el rostro, y enseguida desparecieron, lo mismo pasó con Judit y con Troy, en cuanto a los demás nos quedamos en el salón, mi hija de acercó a su marido y yo me senté al lado de Atenea, la sujeté de la cintura y senté sobre mis piernas.

-¿Todo ha ido bien?- susurró acurrucada en mi pecho-.

-Si... pero ahora viene lo mejor-.

-¿Eso porque?-.

-Tú mira a Hakon y a Xinia-.

Ambos los miramos.

**(Pov Xinia)**

Vi a Hakon un poco raro...

-¿Ha ocurrido algo?- le miré fijamente-.

-No- él puso esa cara que siempre ponía cuando me ocultaba algo...-.

-Dime que pasa Hakon-.

-Me han ofrecido hacer una película, sobre mi vida... y he aceptado porque... sería bueno ya sabes, para mi carrera-.

-Ah... ¿y sobre qué etapa de tu vida exactamente la harán?-.

-Desde el principio... desde... desde...-.

-Vale-.

Encendí un cigarrillo.

-Si no te gusta... si no quieres no lo hago Xinia-.

-Yo no influiré jamás en tu carrera Hakon, nunca, sí que si se tiene que hacer se hará-.

-Vale...-.

_"Tendré el hacha cerca"-._


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Me senté en la cama. Maluk estaba la ducha.

Suspire.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas, debía preguntarle. Pero tenía miedo.

Sí señor. Tenía miedo.

Maluk salió del baño, una toalla rodeaba su cadera y caiga gotas de agua de su cuerpo tatuado.

Mierda... era sexy.

Demasiado.

La boca se me seco y la mente se me puso en blanco.

-yo...-

Este sonrió mientras me miraba.

Me sonroje y mordí con fuerza mi labio respirando hondo.

-¿ocurre algo? -

Su voz salió increíblemente ronca.

MIERDA. MIERDA. MIERDA.

Estaba a punto de correr hacia él y lanzarme encima.

Cerré mis ojos intentando concentrarme.

-Halyna, ¿Acaso ya no quieres verme? -.

Abrí de golpe los ojos fijando mi mirada en la de mi marido.

-¿es cierto que me amas? -.

El me miro por varios segundos, sentía como mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho con fuerza.

-es cierto -.

Suspire aliviada, me levante y me acerque hacia el abrazándolo con fuerza.

-hoy me he asustado -.

-shh, tranquila -

Sentí como me rodeo con sus brazos.

-todo estará bien, ya verás que no pasa nada -.

Asentí despacio, lo mire y lo bese en los labios.

Sus manos fueron hacia mi trasero, jadee sobre mis labios. Me levanto del suelo y rodee sus piernas con mis caderas.

Rasguñe sus cuello con mis uñas mientras aumentaba la intensidad del beso.


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Maluk)**

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había hecho el amor, rudo y sin pausa pero al fin y al cabo con tacto, era mi mujer.

Estaba dormida a mi lado, acaricié su cabello y la besé en la mejilla. Llamaron a la puerta. Caminé hacia ella y abrí un poco.

-¿Quien?-.

-Soy yo- era mi abuelo-.

Me abroché el pantalón y salió de la habitación.

-Hola Hannival-.

-Hola ¿cómo te va con la chica?-.

-Muy bien... creo que me he enamorado-.

-No hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber eso...-.

-Gracias-.

-Los matrimonios tienen que ser así, tienen que quererse si no... Acaban mal-.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas despierto?-.

-Estaba paseando por el pasillo, me he encontrado con Xinia tampoco puede dormir, además por la noche te puedes enterar de lo que pasa en la casa-.

-¿A qué te refieres?- encendí un cigarrillo y él hizo lo mismo al mismo tiempo-.

-Escucha...-.

Me mantuve callado y escuché los ruidos de la casa.

-Evangeline vuelve a estar aquí, esto vuelve a ser una casa familiar. Abajo se escucha a Atenea reírse, seguramente está con su esposo en el salón, también se oye música, un piano, ese debe ser Duque que le toca a la pequeña Bree, se escuchan pasos arriba y risas... Troy y Judit deben estar jugando, y también se escucha unos gritos lejanos, alguna pareja debe estar usando su sala negra, por último la sombra del final del pasillo... es Xinia, fumando y caminando, esto vuelve a ser una casa-.

-Si... llevas razón como siempre-.

Y eso era una verdad, Hannival Casannova rara vez se equivocaba.

-Vuelve a la cama con tu esposa, no sea que se despierte y no te vea, parecía muy asustada-.

-Lo estaba-.

-Debe aprender que nosotros moriremos algún día, pude que hoy, mañana o dentro de treinta años, pero un Casannova

que se precie no huye de los problemas que pueda llegar a tener con el negocio, lo primero...-.

-Es la familia-.

Asintió despacio.

-Hannival- los dos miramos al final del pasillo, mi abuela llevaba un camisón blanco y sujetaba un muñeco-.

-Te resfriarás, vas descalza- ella corrió hacia él y le abrazó, la levantó del suelo y la besó en la mejilla-.

-Mañana nos vemos- le dije- buenas noches abuela-.

-Buenas noches bebé-sonrió y abrazó a Hannival, ambos se fueron-.

Me gustaría llegar a esa edad con Celia, me gustaría morir siendo un Casannova pero dentro de mucho tiempo, y antes que ella, no soportaría tener que llevar flores a su tumba. La amaba demasiado.


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Halyna)**

Había pasado varios días y cada vez estaba mejor con mi marido.

No podía creer todo lo que habíamos pasado, y todo lo que lo amaba a mi marido.

Ahora lo podía decir sin problemas, mi marido. MI MARIDO.

Y a la mujer que quisiera que sé hacer algo con él estaba segura capaz de arrancarle el corazón con las manos. Estaba dicho, nadie tocaba lo que era mío, era mío y punto.

Sonreí y me senté en el sofá de la habitación.

Las cosas con mi padre, después de varias semanas, comenzaba a estar mejor.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y entre Maluk.

Era tan jodidamente guapo.

Me levante, me acerque hacia él y sin decir nada rodee su cuello con mis brazos besándole en los labios.

El sonrió, y me correspondió el beso.

-te amo, te amo, te amo -le dije sobre sus labios repetidamente mientras lo besaba.

El sonrió, y mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo cual hiso que lanzara un leve gemido.

-también te amo niña -.

Sonreí y bese su rostro repetida veces.

-Maluk... -murmure sonriendo -¿podremos irnos de vacaciones? -.

-claro, todas las veces que quieras -.

Lo abrace más fuerte.

-me gusta saberlo -susurre sonriendo.

Sentí como beso mi frente.

Me alzo del suelo y enrede mis piernas en su cadera sintiendo como caminaba hacia nuestra cama.

* * *

**Queremos darles la gracias a todas/os x leer esta historia como por todos sus comentarios :DD**

**Saludos Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi**


End file.
